mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
FIENDship is Magic Issue 2
My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic #2: Tirek is the second issue of IDW Publishing's ''FIENDship is Magic'' comic miniseries. In the issue, the beginning of Tirek's mad quest for power is detailed. Summary The issue begins in Lord Tirek's desolate homeland a long time ago. A young Tirek and Scorpan travel outside their castle home to the Nether Lands, despite their father warning them against it. Inside a cave, Tirek finds a centaur hermit named Sendak the Elder. After Tirek commands Scorpan to stand watch outside, Sendak shows that he has returned from a journey to Equestria and has abducted a unicorn stallion, intending to absorb his magic and become all-powerful. Sendak senses a desire for power in Tirek as well but tells him he is too young and undisciplined. The castle bells suddenly ring, and Tirek returns home with Scorpan. In the castle throne room, King Vorak and Queen Haydon—Tirek and Scorpan's father and mother—discuss Tirek's increasingly rebellious nature and recurrent visits to see Sendak. They worry that his "thirst for power" is a negative influence on the good-natured Scorpan, and Vorak worries that Tirek will one day use his magical gifts against him. That night, Tirek sneaks out to visit Sendak again in his cave. After using magic to restrain Sendak while he sleeps, Tirek tries to absorb the captured unicorn's magic. The magic-absorbing spell goes horribly wrong, causing an explosion that traps Sendak under a pile of rubble. Sendak reaches out to Tirek for help, but Tirek abandons him and sneaks back to the castle. By the next morning, King Vorak and his guards have rescued Sendak and the unicorn from the destroyed cave. He arranges for Sendak to work in the mines forever for his crimes and prepares a delegation to escort the unicorn back to Equestria with apologies to Princess Celestia. When asked about his whereabouts the night before, Tirek claims he never left the castle, but Vorak doesn't believe him. He confines Tirek to his chambers until he returns from Equestria. From his balcony, Tirek plans to one day overthrow his father and finish what Sendak could not: rule over Equestria. Quotes :Scorpan: But Tirek, you know what father said about visiting the Nether Lands. And mother will be summoning us for supper soon and— :Tirek: Then I suggest you go back home to mommy. I have more important things to attend to than supper! :Sendak the Elder: Tirek? Is that you? :Tirek: Yes, master. :Sendak the Elder: My prodigy, I did not expect you so soon, and I sense you have not come alone. :Tirek: It is only my younger brother, Scorpan, who frequently follows. A slight nuisance, nothing more. He would never betray me. :Sendak the Elder: There is no magic in this world as powerful. If I were able to extract and harness the magic of an Equestrian unicorn... Why, I would be an indomitable force! :King Vorak: From the day Tirek was born, he has never behaved like a prince, like a rightful heir to this throne. :Male Unicorn: Set me free. :Tirek: I will not. :King Vorak: An Equestrian unicorn! Brought here against his will! Is that crazy old beast trying to start a war? :Tirek: You're right, dear father. One day I will overpower you. I will take this land for myself. And once it is done, it is I who will journey to Equestria and do what the Elder could not. One day... I will be an indomitable force! de:FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 2